Resurfaced love
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: What if Frings is alive? What will Cecille do if she finds out? More importantly, what's with the plan Natalia had in her head? FringsxCecille, AslanxJozette oneshot. Enjoy and please review.


Hiya, I have always wanted to write FringsxCecille pairing fics ever since I have done their sidequest. You can imagine how sad I was when I got to the part where Frings died, I was like 'Noooo! He is suppose to go back to Cecille, have their wedding planned out and have babies dammit!' So yeah, this is a fic whereby Frings did not die but everybody thought that he did, especially Cecille. Oh well, judging by the amount of new updates and stories in the Tales of Abyss category, I reckon it isn't as popular as last time. Nevertheless, let's get on with it.

**I do not own Tales of Abyss.**

* * *

How long has it been? How long as she been grieving? For someone whom she swore never to associate herself with. It had been quite an amount of time since his death, she had long lost track of time. She had been in her room, thinking back the time when they had actually started to get a little bit friendly. It was the first time she didn't see him as an enemy. He was a fool. To have trusted an enemy general so easily, saving her and treating her equally during the time she was held as a prisoner. But nevertheless…

Something between them developed.

He had proposed to her in Chesedonia but she refused, saying that she has to bring back her family name in former glory. She still remembered the rejected look on his face; a pang of guilt went through her heart in that moment. Ever since that time, she had been thinking of him, regretted that she had refused his proposal.

Then, a letter came to her. The king of Kimlasca had approved of their relationship. She was dumbfounded, how did he know? Had the princess told him? Had he been foolish enough to go talk to the king face to face of their relationship? If he were alive, she would have pounded him straight into the Qilphoth. But, he wasn't. Cecille gave one last sigh before making a move to step out of her room, until…

"General Cecille!" Natalia had not so politely opened the door without knocking, if it was someone else, Cecille would have gotten angry and scold the person so fierce that the person would have peed his or her pants. But alas, this is Princess Natalia we have here.

"Princess Natalia? Is something the matter?" Cecille asked, preparing for any danger.

"General Frings is alive!" Well, if grieving for Frings and not eating for days didn't kill her, this news is sure to bring about heart attack and maim her on the spot, which didn't occur, thankfully.

"W-what?" the poor Kimlasca general could only stare at the princess in shock but then again, if it was another person, she would have given them the are-you-crazy look and are-you-awaiting-death look? Ever since Frings died, that name had been a taboo around her.

"General Frings of Malkuth is alive." Natalia repeated.

"But how?" Cecille asked.

"I will explain it to you on the Albiore."

"Wait, where are you bringing me?" Cecille asked in confusion.

"To Grand Chokmah of course. To see him." Natalia folded her arms.

"I don't think I understand your intention."

"Well, you and him are engaged right? Then it's only natural to see your fiancé after he returned from the dead." Natalia explained as if she was explaining to a child.

"Wait, we are not engaged." Cecille protested, in reality, she is feeling a deep sense of joy within her. He is alive!

"Then what is that?" Natalia pointed at the familiar ring on her forth finger.

"W-well, I suppose I should wear it, it would be a waste to put it aside after he went through the trouble of giving it to me." Cecille tried to reason with Natalia. More like trying to reason with herself.

"You can't fool me, General Cecille. Besides General Frings had come to Kimlasca to speak with my father before he was assumed dead." Natalia said. So it was him! Cecille narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. I shall go." _Not to see him but to pound him_. Cecille thought.

"Alright, wait." Natalia held out her hand and stared at Cecille's uniform, "we can't have a Kimlasca soldier running in Malkuth."

"And…?" Cecille had a feeling that she wouldn't like what is coming.

"What do you mean and? We change your clothes, with mine of course." Natalia spoke proudly and started to lead Cecille to her room much to the protest of the latter.

"W-wait, I can't wear a princess's clothes." Cecille protested while Natalia went searching in her closet for clothes that would be most suitable for the occasion. Oh General Frings won't know what hit him.

"Oh give it a rest, I am ordering you to wear my clothes." Natalia turned around and held up the clothes she chose. A frill red top with short sleeves and low cutting. Not to mention the short blue frill blue skirt, which doesn't bypass her knees.

"…" Cecille stared wordlessly at the article of clothing while Natalia proceeded to dress her up.

"You look fabulous. Now all we have to do is a makeover. Hair and face." Natalia grinned and ushered Cecille to sit on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Princess Natalia, I don't think this is necessary." Cecille protested while Natalia did her hair. She made it into a ponytail with some hair left untied.

"Nonsense, I will make sure General Frings won't know what hit him." That sounded tempting to Cecille but not in the way Natalia is speaking of.

"But still, don't you think this is exaggerating?" Cecille coughed a bit as Natalia powdered her face. Cecille doesn't need to be powered anymore as she is fair enough, besides, Cecille never liked make ups.

"Not at all. Alright, you are done." Natalia grinned at her own production and proceed to bring Cecille out to the Albiore. You could imagine the soldiers and citizens falling on their feet when Cecille and Natalia passed by. And how our favourite group of heroes' jaws dropped with the exception of Jade and Natalia of course. Cecille, well, she just hope that this will end soon.

* * *

"Emperor Peony, the guests have arrived." The soldier spoke as he led them into the audience room. General Frings can been seen standing beside Peony. He didn't recognize Cecille at all.

"Ah, welcome. What brings you guys here?" Peony asked in an unking-ly way as usual.

"We thought that we could stop by in Grand Chokmah." Luke explained.

"Well, I don't mind at all. In fact, my ragpigs had gotten restless lately…"

"As exciting as it sounds, we did not come here for the ragpigs, your majesty." Jade interrupted knowing full well what Peony is about to request.

"But my cute little Jade will run around the castle all day, what if my cute little Jade fell into the toilet bowl like last time?" Everyone just looked at Jade no doubt imaging the scene of Jade running around and falling into the toilet bowl.

"…" Jade just sighed. Only Peony can bring out his embarrassed sight.

"What if my cute little Aslan starts to chase the soldiers and what if my cute little Aslan roll in the mud?" This time all eyes were on Frings. No doubt their imagination started to run wild.

"…" Frings's face was so red that you could tell that he has a very high fever.

"What if my cute little Jozette decided to mate with my cute little Aslan? Someone has to be there."

"!" Everyone was shocked at the name Peony gave to one of his ragpig. Well, the one who is shocked the most is Frings and Cecille herself.

"Emperor Peony, how did you know that name?" Tear asked.

"Well, Aslan was talking about a girl he liked from Kimlasca." All eyes were on Frings again as he nervously shuffled his feet. Cecille is ready to maim him now. He got a ragpig named after her! That is the same as telling her she is fat and females doesn't like to be called fat no matter how tomboyish they are.

"Oh, we should have General Frings give General Cecille a grand tour." Natalia suggested.

"?" Frings and Peony had confused looks on their face while they looked around for the said girl.

"Hmm? Did you say General Cecille? I don't see her anywhere." Peony commented. Natalia giggled and pushed Cecille forward so that she is at the front facing Peony and Frings.

"!" the looks on both of them were priceless as they look at the beautiful woman before them. If Frings didn't like Cecille, Peony would have immediately flirted with her.

"J-Jozette?" Frings stuttered, face red from blushing.

"What?" Cecille replied sharply.

"Y-You look nice."

"I am leaving…" Cecille said and went out of the room.

"Jozette, wait." Frings followed her outside the castle leaving a bunch of amused teens and adults behind them.

* * *

'You look nice'?! Is that the best he can do after leaving without a trace for so long?! Cecille was seething with anger as she walked throughout Grand Chokmah earning looks from the guys around her. She has the urge to snap at the guys and tell them to shut their eyes. But this was Malkuth territory; besides, Princess Natalia wouldn't be pleased if she heard of it.

"Jozette!" A voice came behind her. Cecille groaned and turned around to face Frings.

"What do you want?" Cecille snapped.

"Er, I was thinking if you would like a tour around here?" Frings asked nervously.

"No."

"How about lunch?"

"No."

"Um, how about the inn?" Cecille looked at him as if he was mad.

"What?"

"I-I didn't mean that. I mean would you like me to show your room. After all, all of you will be staying here right?"

"That won't be necessary. I believe I can find a inn with their sign hanging so obviously over there." Cecille said as she pointed at the direction of a house. Sure enough there was a big sign labeled 'I-N-N'.

"Oh well. How about we go somewhere else? Please?" He was asking her with a 'please'. Cecille couldn't really refuse that.

"…The training field."

"…" Frings stared at her, She wants to go to the training field?

"What? You have a problem?"

"N-no. It's just that I don't think you should go there with your attire." Frings answered. The soldiers there wouldn't focus on their training instead drooling over Cecille. Frings only minded the latter.

"Then where do you propose we should go?" Cecille asked.

"Let's walk around then." Frings smiled and led Cecille around the city. Oh well, it is better than just standing there or stay at the inn waiting for Natalia to come back to scold her for ruining her plans for them.

"The ring…" Frings said eyeing his ring on Cecille's forth finger. Oh damn, she forgot to remove it!

"You can have it back." Cecille made a move to remove the ring from her finger but was stopped by Frings's hand.

"No, you keep it. It looks good on you."

"This ring would look good on anyone." After all, Cecille couldn't bring herself to insult his mother's ring. She do admit that the ring is one of the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, not that she is going to admit it out loud.

"Hmm. But it looked especially good on you." Frings complimented earning a blush on Cecille's powdered cheek.

"Thanks…" Cecille muttered. Their hands still intertwined with each other. Cecille tried to remove her hand but Frings did not want to let go. He held a firm grasp on her hand. And continued to led her throughout the city.

"I never took you for the makeup type." Frings commented.

"Princess Natalia forced it on me."

"I should thank her the next time I see her." Frings chuckled but was stopped by the glare being sent in his way.

"Where were you?" Cecille asked referring to the time when everyone thought he was dead.

"I don't know. I found myself in the Albiore after I regained consciousness."

"I see…"

"Were you sad?" Frings asked looking at Cecille.

"Of course I was! You moron. You disappeared, gone, poof, dead to the world dammit." Cecille snarled.

"That is no language for a lady." Frings scolded playfully.

"The hell with language, I am about to pound you right down into the Qilphoth!"

"I don't doubt your ability and desire to do that." Frings muttered.

"Then?! Why the hell you made me so mournful?! Did you know how…sad I was?"

"…Princess Natalia told me." Frings hung his head in shame. He didn't mean to let Cecille get so depressed to the point of not eating for days. He had heard how Cecille cried and refused to see anyone.

"…I see." Cecille calmed down and looked away from him.

"Jozette. I'm sorry." Frings apologized pulling Cecille into a hug.

"You fool, what are you sorry for?" Cecille asked not pushing him away. It felt too good to pass up on.

"For making you depressed. I didn't know you would be like that when I was dead."

"You really are a fool." Cecille sighed.

"Well, I am your fool, aren't I?" Frings smiled and pushed Cecille away a little bit to lean down and kissed softly on Cecille's lips. It started with his lips rubbing against Cecille's but Frings's tongue soon found it's way through his lips and against Cecille's, begging for entrance. Cecille compiled and opened her mouth slightly to let the sweet, slick, wet tongue into her hot cavern. Soon, they have to let go due to the lack of hair.

"You really look exceptionally beautiful today." Frings said, a little bit out of breath.

"And you look like the same as usual." Cecille commented.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"You can take it as which ever you like." Cecille shrugged and headed for the inn to wait for Natalia, hand still intertwined with Frings's.

"I will take the first one then."

"Sure, Aslan. Have fun rolling in the mud." Cecille giggled still recalling what Emperor Peony said.

"That was the ragpig." Frings defended.

"Sure, but the thought is still hilarious."

"The same could be said with 'Cute little Jozette mate with Aslan'." Frings laughed.

"Oh you would love that." Cecille mumbled grudgingly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic, please review.


End file.
